The Recruit
by NSK
Summary: Many generations have occurred after Goku. The Saiyan race had once been brought to life, and whiped out again. But before this happened, they found a way to continue their race. Equinox, a 17 year old highschool studen will become the next legend...
1. Prologue: The Introduction

Hello this is my first time writing about DBZ. I might not be as creative as I intend to, but I hope you have fun reading this. I own all of these characters so don't you dare! Haha, is not like you'd want to steal them anyways. I have my own explanation for certain things in order for them to have more sense and a little more realistic. And also, I do intend to change the facts a little. This is vaguely based in the anime, it doesn't follow according to the actual story, so please don't get my rear on that aspect in a flame format.

Faraway in a different planet, there was a race similar to humans but at the same time very different. It was the Saiyans who inhabited the planet named Vegeta. Many generations after Prince Vegeta had passed away have passed. The Saiyans had virtually forgotten about the planet Earth after Goku, the Saiyan Legend, had disappeared. An unknown Saiyan had collected the dragon balls, wishing back the Vegeta Planet and all of its inhabitants. The race Saiyan was coming to its end. A plague came to the planet eliminating all the females making the last generation made up of males only which stopped the possibilities to reproduce. One generation left. This is then when they remembered about us, humans. They wanted their race to continue and we were the only living creatures similar enough to them within a couple of millions of miles away. Their genes had changed far too much since Goku's era that it was now impossible to make them compatible with human genetics. There was no way to make half-breeds. However, there was a different way of spamming their race; by a process called Recruition. What this process consisted in was transplanting to humans some substance that flowed in the Saiyans blood that made them able to surface their energy and mold it in ways we could only imagine. Think of it as vampires, if part of their blood enters ours, we become like them. Except that they don't have to bite us to transfer energy. If you ever wondered how was it possible for the Saiyans to attack with their blasts of energy and of how unrealistic that was, well, there is an actual explanation. The reason why we can't do that or have never seen such things is because in our planet Earth, we have a limited amount of chemicals that barely surpass a hundred. In planet Vegeta, over two thousand different elements exist. This is how it works; Saiyans have many, many chemicals running through their veins that are highly reactant with air, which is composed mostly of nitrogen and oxygen. The Saiyans can release these chemicals through their body pores with training in simple textures that make the attacks. The reaction between these chemicals and the air makes a very bright highly unstable reaction that explodes when interrupted. For example, one of the most known attacks in the Saiyan history was the Kamehameha wave mastered by Goku. What this attack consisted in was in mere chemicals mixed with air. One of the many substances that run through the Saiyans blood is Xenzium. Goku was able to fire big amounts of Xenzium out of his hands in a straight-lined texture. The Xenzium would then react with the air as it went forward giving the Kamehameha its shape and color, and since it would be highly unstable, it would cause an explosion whenever the other end of the wave would hit something. The same happens with every other attack, just that a different chemical is released.

**_A/N: The above is authentically 100 mine, therefore copyrighted._**

It all started when I was in 12th grade. The Saiyans decided to visit our planet and as stealthy as possible infiltrate in our world. They wanted to recruit as many people as they could, but they try to recruit high-capacitated humans in order to carry on the race. However, the process of recruitment would take lots of energy from them, which would limit the number of people they could recruit.

And so it happened, they went around the whole planet recruiting humans but confidentially. You weren't allowed to let anyone that wasn't a Saiyan know that you were any different from them. One of the many recruited was me, Equinox; a normal athletic high-school student that really enjoyed playing sports.

"We come here to recruit you. We have closely observed everyone and you stand out the most" he said to me as I walked home all by myself that day.

"Recruit me? What the hell are you talking about?" I answered in a sarcastic way. "Who are you anyways?"

"We come from a different planet" he told me in a very polite way. It didn't matter, no matter how polite he was, it didn't stop me from laughing.

"Yeah very funny, I came from the sun, but I'm planning on moving to Venus. Do you happen to know if that's a nice place to live?" I responded, but at the moment I had no idea that he was not kidding.

"This is no joke, you have been chosen."

"Sorry pal, try choosing someone else. I have to be home in fifteen minutes and it's been a long time since I was five. I don't play space troopers anymore."

"Fifteen minutes? I will get you there in fifteen seconds." As a matter of a fact, I think it was much less than fifteen seconds, more like five. He picked me up by the arm and he rose up in the air. We were both suspended in the mid-air for about two seconds, then he launched off straight to my house. Then he put me down as gently as he picked me up. I still didn't know exactly what just had happened, all I knew is that I was home, and that this was some freaky shit. I was incredulous.

"How did you...?"

"Now do you believe me? I have no time to waste. I need to get this over with. I will explain to you how this works" by the time he finished that sentence, I felt like I had no choice. "We aren't here to harm you or any of your kind. We're just here to extend our reign."

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" I asked him a little bit scared.

"Saiyans. We inhabit the planet Vegeta at a couple of millions of miles away from this galaxy. Relative to your planet, our planet is very small."

"Why me?" I didn't mean for that to be a rhetorical question, but he took it that way.

"I'll tell you how it works and the rules too. After I'm done explaining to you, I will transfer a small portion of Thermine into your body. What this substance does is take over the part of your brain that limits the amount of force your muscles can use and break that barrier."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there will be no longer a limit in how strong you can be. Although your muscles won't keep growing, their capacity will." He then continued "the part in your brain known as the force-barrier will no longer exist in the way it presently does. Instead, it's going to become the heart of your Thermosystem. As you gradually become stronger, your body will make different substances allowing you to make new energy forms."

"I don't really understand"

"There are some rules however; you're not allowed to tell anyone of what you are about to witness. If you fail to do so, everyone else will come to get you if I don't do that myself. Also, whenever there's a galaxy war, you must unconditionally assist." I was still speechless. Whatever I could possibly say wouldn't make sense or would be too childish to bring up. "Also" he continued, "as you grow stronger, you will be able to recruit humans yourself; however, they wont be full-breed Saiyans."

"What difference does it make? Will I be a half too?"

"No. You're being recruited by a legitimate Saiyan so you become legitimate too; however, humans you recruit will not be legitimate since their recruiter isn't natural born Saiyan."

"Legitimate or not, we will still not be humans anymore."

"Only you seize to be a human, the rest still will be." It wasn't so bad after the complementary comment he made afterwards. "There is another difference. Their capacity to become stronger will not match yours. You will by nature be stronger even if the same level of power is reached."

"I have finished talking. I shall now proceed and make better use of our times." He immediately then began to create an aura around his hand. Without the slightest demonstration of hesitation, he leaned his hand against my chest in a speed that prevented me to flinch and whatsoever.

I began to feel warm, too warm. As if my body temperature raised to hundreds of degrees. I could feel a much thicker substance flow my veins. I was paralyzed at the moment, not a single thought on my mind. Just the image of what was going on. The whole day had seem pretty real, everything before had been pretty real, there was no room to think that this was a dream. Everything in deed was happening. It was all over in a few seconds, around twenty I would guess. Right after he retired his hand away from me, I looked at myself; no physical change had been detected by my eyes. I still wondered. Now what?

"So what's different about me?"

"You're no longer human." The sentence he had just finished sounded as absurd as it made sense. There was nothing different about me, yet I'm no longer human? "You're no longer able to breed within your kind."

"What! I am no longer able to what!" I had just become a warrior a second ago and I already felt like fighting.

"Don't worry. You can still breed, just not with humans."

"Then what the hell do you expect me to breed with? A goddamn cow?"

"No, that wouldn't work either."

"No shit! Then how can I still breed if I can't breed with my own kind."

"I never said you couldn't breed with your kind." Bullshit, I thought.

"Where is a tape recorder when you need one? You just told me I can't breed with humans!"

"You seem to forget that humans are your former race, not anymore. You can breed with Saiyans."

"Like who, you?"

"No. It has to be a female. Except that there are no female Saiyans." That is the best goddamn news a straight guy can receive, there are no girls. No girls. Like, NO girls. He interrupted my little sorrowful moment; "You can recruit later some female humans and be able to mate with them."

"My mission here with you is over, bye."

As soon as he left I still wondered what different I was. I still tried searching but no difference occurred. That's when I suddenly remembered I had to be home in fifteen minutes, I was still on time. I began walking towards my house which was really nearby since mister Saiyan recruiter had brought me here. He didn't explain to me how to use any of those inhumane resources. I was so distracted, that I forgot all about commonsense. I began to carelessly cross the street before my house. As low as the odds are of a car coming at high speed at the same time, they still remitted against me. The car did not stop on time because the driver neglected to see me on time. I was hit. The speed that the car had could have easily killed a deer. I was knocked back probably a dozen yards. As I lay on the ground, the driver got out of his car and walked gradually to where my body was. Ami had seen everything. She ran from where my house was towards me probably even faster than the car was. She quickly then picked me up in her arms and sat on the ground crying out my name. "E please answer me! Are you okay! E! E!" The driver just stood by gasping. I then opened my eyes. "What just happened?" I asked Ami as I got up on my legs. "E! I'm so glad you're okay!" I then realized what just had happened. I had been hit by a car yet no damage was done to me. Was that a result of my new acquired inhumanity? The driver just hopped in his car as soon as he saw me in one piece and breathing and drove away fairly cautiously. Ami then got off the ground and hugged me.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah it was nothing." I was more scared than she was. I wasn't allowed to tell her however. How could I possibly tell my girlfriend that I was no longer human?

"I'm fine baby, let's go inside."

It was not a dream. Everything was real. I was no longer human. The race I had loyally served and respected for seventeen years seized to be part of me. I didn't know how to feel at the moment. Why me? Why me...


	2. Introduction: Unbalanced Powers

Hey it's me again! Yeah, the opening of a story is always the hardest part of the story to write. Although it was probably pretty bad, I hope you liked mine. Anyways, I was thinking that perhaps I need more characters for my story. Maybe you'd like to participate? If yes then let me know on a review or something. Just pick a nickname from 3-16 letters, not including spaces. It could be anything that's not offensive and preferable, your name with slight modifications. For example, my name is Ed, but in the story, my name is Equinox. Well that isn't so slight, but something like that. The more I like the name, the more important that the character will be in the story, so come up something good! Anyways, I hope you like chapter 2 more than you liked chapter 1, because of course you liked chapter 1 right?

Chapter 2

The next day I went to school like I normally do. It was a Friday, probably the best school day, actually, by far the best school day. Walking there, is still had the same thoughts I had yesterday. But thinking to myself, _this isn't so bad. Maybe being a Saiyan isn't so bad after all. Maybe it has its advantages. I'll just stop looking at it like it's a bad thing and that's one problem off my back. Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do. Wow. It's amazing how someone can just lie to themselves even in their own thoughts. _In my high school we have something called block schedule. The classes are divided in two days, A days and B days. Every other day is an A day, and every other day is a B day. Some classes are alternating, and some are solid. That day was a B day. My first class was Tennis. So as usual, I went into the locker room and dressed out in my PE clothes. I walked without hesitation all the way to the tennis courts that happen to be all the way on the back of the school. There was Jounstel, my tennis partner, waiting for me to get there.

He was talking with his other friend about some random nonsense, but unlike every time, I didn't join the conversation. The tennis coach finally got there and he made us do our usual exercises. First we stretched, and then we had to run a lap around all 12 tennis courts. I tried running ahead of everybody. It was so damn easy to stay in front of everybody. No one could keep up. I got there around 30 seconds before everyone else. "Nice run" said the coach. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't even a little bit tired, not a little bit. "Alright, let's start today's match-ups" said the coach once everyone was there. When I and Jounstel heard our names, we went to meet the other team we had to play for the day. We had to play the first place seated team, Jun and Matt. Jun was in the tennis team of the school, he could serve the ball faster than 100 miles an hour. So we got in our positions. I was going to receive and Jun was going to serve. When he served as fast as he could, I had no problem receiving the ball, my reflexes made me see the ball as though as if it was going at 20 miles an hour. Only with one problem, I sent the ball flying all the way to the track.

"Ahahahahhahha! E! What the hell was that?" said Jounstel. He is in the tennis team too, although he's not as good as Jun. However, I had just started playing tennis two months ago; I was probably one of the worst tennis players. I don't think it's legal to even call me a tennis player. Jounstel would make fun and laugh every time I did something like that. Except that it didn't offend me, not even a little. The opposite, I would laugh with him, you would too. The only reason he picked me as a partner was because we were friends before that, so we wanted to be in the same team. So Jun went to the other side, and served again. Jounstel received the serve correctly and hit it to the other side, and Matt returned the ball towards my direction. I tried hitting the ball softly but then again I hit it over the fence.

"Ahahahahahahh! Stop doing that E. We're gonna lose at this rate."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Haha, you're telling me that you accidentally hit it harder than Jun serves?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. Ok E, we have to try harder." The "we" part of his sentence made no sense. He was trying. He should have said I need to try harder. Although I was trying, there was not a point. I would just keep hitting the ball over until we ran out of balls.

"E, go get all those balls. I'm going to make you sit if you continue to do that."

"Yes coach." Oh shit, I thought to myself as I went around the tennis courts to get the balls. What am I supposed to do? Is this always going to happen? I was thinking: this is only tennis. Imagine all the other more important things out there that I was possibly going to screw up. Aw man, it IS that bad. Or maybe one day I'll learn how to control it. I walked back to the tennis court with all 4 tennis balls in my hands. It was Jounstel's turn to serve. We had lost Jun's serve. Jounstel threw the ball up and served it really fast back to Jun, who hit the ball straight at me. I tried this time not to send it flying so I kind of hit it to the ground. The ball easily exceeded 200 miles an hour and bounced on the other side and then hit the fence behind in less time lightning takes to hit the ground.

"Wow" said Jun amazed staring at the dent on the fence. But he wasn't as amazed as I was.

"E how did you...?" said Jounstel. To be honest with him, I had no response. I technically did have a reason, but of course, due to some reasons, I had no response. I then sarcastically responded "I guess I've been working out too much lately." "E, don't kill nobody" responded Jounstel more scared than sarcastically, but had a bit of both. "Alright, here goes my next serve" said Jounstel as he threw the tennis ball up to hit it again. I was just thinking to myself, _good; I'm getting better at controlling it_. The match went on, and gradually I began to have more control over my strength. But it ended being useless at the moment since we lost the match anyways. Little by little, the time went by, as slow as it always goes.

"Alright tennis! Wrap it up!" said the coach to all of us. We all walked slowly to where the coach was standing to put the rackets and the tennis balls away in his little cart. Then we walked all the way to the gym. I knew that there was a conversation in the way that I could not avoid. I knew for a fact that Jounstel and Jun where going to talk to me. They were going to ask me questions I did not know how to answer or did not want to. There was a big abnormality with me at the courts; there was no way they were just going to eat that up.

"E, what were you doing?" said Jounstel without even making eye contact with me. We were too concentrated looking straight ahead and sending the orders to our legs to keep moving.

"How the hell did you hit the balls so hard?"

"I don't know, with my arm."

"E, I don't even think I could hit that hard and I've been playing for three years." I preferred not to answer anymore. Not to say a single word about it, just try to ignore it as much as I could.

"Hey look over there! I'm changing the subject!"

"Huh?" Yes. They did look. Time enough for me to escape.

I started to walk a little faster than them so I could gain space and be out of their reach. As I walked away, I realized that they had changed subject talking to each other which brought relief to me. We finally made it to the locker room and started to dress up in our normal clothes. Luckily enough for me, my locker was relatively far from theirs, so there was no chance in them being able to ask me anything, because it really did make me feel uncomfortable. I walked out and went to meet Ami outside of her class. She then came out and we talked for a while. Being with her totally made me forget about my problem. I had forgotten about my difference. As usual, we both walked back to the gym since I happen to have PE twice in a row, although this time it was not tennis, I had basketball up next. I walked her outside of the girl's locker room and we said bye to each other with a hug. I didn't think it was necessary to go into details, heh.

I then walked back in the boy's locker room and got dressed up again to play basketball this time. Now I walked toward the gym where the basketball courts were and sat down in my roll call seat. After the PE teacher took roll, he made us stretch, and then he assigned some match ups to play. I was probably in the worst team of the class; we were always on the last courts. For us, it was normal to lose by a ten point difference. Although I am really good at basketball, I couldn't say the same thing about my team mates. I was by far the best of my team, but it wasn't enough to beat the rest of the teams. So there we were, both of our teams standing on the last court waiting for the due-or-die shot to decide who's going to get the ball.

"I'll shoot" said I confidently since I make most of the free-throws. As I stood on the free-throw line dribbling the ball and looking at the hoop, I then remembered my misfortune during tennis. _What is going to happen?_ I thought to myself as I made the final aim at the hoop. I shot. I couldn't think of an explanation of what had just happened. The ball made its way through the net without touching the rim. Completely clean shot, I had made the shot, therefore our team got to start with the ball. _What the? How come I didn't shoot way over? I thought I was at least going to break the glass backboard._ We started the game normally. But it was only the start that was normal, we had the lead by barely any points, I had made two jump shots. Everybody then began to notice something strange about me. They couldn't pass me; I would steal the ball as soon as it would come into my reach. To top it off, I was too fast for them and they couldn't stop me. I would drive the ball all the way in and with no interruptions and with perfect accuracy on the shot. By the end of the match, we were ridiculously ahead by at least twenty points. _This is a reverse effect, instead of getting worse; my abilities have gotten keener. Maybe since I'm not good at tennis, I got negative results, but since basketball is my favorite sport and it's probably what I'm best at, that's why I got even better._ The second game occurred with the same outcome, except that the difference of score wasn't as high.

But then came the last game, we worked our way up by winning every single game, so we were up against the best team, or I should say the beast team, since it was made of all big guys. We began our match, and as usual, the big guys were bragging and telling us how bad they were going to beat us. Unfortunately for them, they hadn't seen out past games. They had no idea of how we had gotten to the top court whatsoever. They had the lead for the first half. Not even my new skills were enough to keep up with them. Then came the second half, I began to try harder if not my hardest. We gradually caught up and then everything got tighter, the pressure was high. The scores were finally tied up almost at the end. The other team took at jump shot from the inside of the key bringing a lead to their team made of two points. When we took the ball out, the teacher started to count down from 5 to 1. The time was up, there was no time to dribble all the way to the other side, we had to make a quick decision, a good one too. My team mate that had the ball decided to pass me the ball, and I received the ball at half-court when the count down was at 2. Without hesitation, I jumped in the air doing a 180 degree spin, and shot straight at the hoop. With no absolute mistake, the ball went in. Swish. We had won the game by a point. No one could believe what they just had witnessed except for me; I started to have trust in my new powers. After all, it is almost physically impossible to make the ball that far once in the air. "Alright, that is all for today. To the lockers boys and girls!" said the teacher once the last game was over. Smiling and laughing and talking us all walked back to the lockers.

I was the last one to exit the gym so I walked behind everyone else. As I walked, someone appeared all of the sudden in front of me, grabbed me by the shirt, and moved away at a great speed that no human eye could follow. The person took me behind the gym were no one could watch.

"Its you again!" I yelled in surprise when I saw the person that had recruited me a day ago.

"That is why I chose you."

"What? What are you talking about? What's this reason you talk about?"

"Your accuracy. Out of all the possible recruits, you were the one with the highest accuracy which would make it a good investment."

"Ah, I see. That explains why I got so much better."

"Yes. That is your gift; you stand out from all in accuracy. You aim surpasses the normal."

"So why are you here again?" I asked him totally changing the subject.

"I am here because I came to exterminate a traitor."

"A traitor?" I didn't know what he meant with a traitor. All I hoped at the moment was that he wasn't referring to me in an indirect way. Besides, it had only been a day; I didn't recall myself betraying the Saiyans in any given time, way, or manner.

"Yes. Someone talked. We warned you guys, don't tell anyone what our mission was, nor mention anything about the Saiyans. Someone did. We came for him."

"We?"

"Yes. I have a special army that takes care of traitors."

"I see. But how did you know that he had betrayed you?" I supposed that was a good question and that there had to be a logical answer to it. Because seriously, I couldn't think of a way of them knowing when someone was a traitor other than stalking them which seemed hardly the method they used.

"We recruiters have connection to our recruits. We know where you all are. We can feel what you feel, and that's how I know someone betrayed us, by his feelings, by his fear."

"You said you were going to kill him?" As I spoke this last sentence the bell rung on me. It was lunch time and I was still on my PE clothes. I wasn't going to be late to any classes since lunch time had started, but I knew Ami would be waiting for me which wasn't a good thought. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you some other time, and I have got to go."

"I have to go too. My briefing with you has been completed and I have a mission to carry out."

Without saying anything more, I ran to the locker room before they closed it and changed back to my normal clothes. Afterwards, I walked to where Ami would be waiting for me, right next to the school entrance.

"Where were you? What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry baby, I was doing...something."

"Right" she said to me with little interest. It wasn't so odd for someone to be late, and besides, I knew she was being sarcastic about the 'what took you so long' part.

I then hugged her and thought to myself _wow; he's going to kill someone of his own kind. I don't know if he's quite justified. But then again, I'm part of them too, I should fear for my life too. Maybe betraying by divulging the secret isn't the only type of treason that can get someone killed, maybe there are other ways that I just don't know, yet._ "E? What's wrong? You look... depressed."

She told me what I truly felt, depression. "It's nothing; you'll know when the time comes."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" She said sarcastically. I know her very well, I also knew that she didn't really demanded to know, but wouldn't mind doing so, so I knew how to get her mind off of it the quickest way.

"Just kidding. I'm ok." With that said, she changed the conversation and began to talk about something else.

The bell then rung, I had math next. Walking Ami again to her class, our junction came to an end. Without detailing it again, I said bye to her as I watched her walk in her room. Then I quickly walked to my math class. My math skills stayed the same, there was really no difference.

The class ended relatively fast since the last thing I was thinking about was math. And with no important incidents or events, the rest of the school day went by. It was time to go home. So I went to meet Ami outside her last period class, and walked together home. Luckily enough, we live really close to each other, less than a minute away walking. With nothing to hinder this time, we got home in thirty minutes.


	3. Intro: First Impression

Chapter 3

When I got home, I just chucked my backpack to the side and went to say hi to everyone present. After completing the first step, I usually sit down to do my homework. Not today, however. I just grabbed my cell phone and dialed my friend's number. I wanted to invite him to a one on one basketball match. I couldn't possibly be any more confident than I was at the moment.

"E? What up man. What's it gonna be today?"

"Sup Witt. I feel like balling today, one on one. What do you say?"

"Heh, Sure man. Sweet…"

"Let's go, right now." The rest of the information was omitted, needless to mention. We both knew exactly where we always go to play basketball, our former middle school that was about in between our houses. His house was relatively further from the court than mine.

I hung up and right away, took off the pants I had on, and slipped on some shorts. I also took off the shirt I had on, but I had an undershirt under it so I didn't have to put anything else on. Without any random delays, I picked up my basketball and sprinted towards the middle school. After a couple of minutes I could see the middle school, yet my only thought remained on what happened that day at PE class. I was hopping it wasn't a one time thing and that my skills wouldn't fail to assist me in showing off to my friend.

My house was relatively closer to the courts than Witt's was, yet when I got there, he had already arrived a while ago.

"What took you E? I've been here for five minutes."

"Haha, very funny, you left six minutes ago." I never knew that he wasn't lying; it did take him a minute to run a mile, since that's how far his house was from the park.

"Well then, E, lets carry this one out. Do or die." This was the way we always decided who would start with the ball. One of us would shoot from the free-throw line and if we made it, it would be our ball; however, if we missed, it was the others person's ball.

"Alright Witt, I'll take today's shot." Without hesitating, he handed the ball over to my upper-right limb. I, instead of shooting from the 2 pointer line, I walked out to the 3 point line and shot the ball before he had the chance to have an opinion about my decision. Without the slightest error in the calculation, the ball went through the net touching it on the least mass possible.

"Uh, I guess that counts?" said Witt without losing any confidence that he had started with. "Here, the ball will be back in my hands way before you know it." He handed the ball to me and got in a defensive position.

I checked the ball to him, and then he passed it back. He was at least seven feet away from me. I took the first step to the right and dribbled the ball. The ball hadn't even come back to my hands from the first bounce when the distance between me and Witt had been reduced from seven feet to nothing. With a quick strike from his left hand he snatched the ball away from me. My sixth sense did nothing useful for me; my eyes could not keep up with this movement of his. The ball was no longer in my possession, and before I could react, he had ejected a powerful jump from under the hoop and easily slammed the ball right in the middle of the rim. I couldn't assimilate what just had happened.

"Wanna try that again?" said Witt as he gained back the ball from the floor and handed it to me to the exact same spot I was when I first dribbled. I hadn't taken a step yet. I then realized I was going to have to use my inhumane powers at this time, to even up the match.

"Very well, let's do it again." I increased the speed in which I dribbled the ball to my maximum which was already faster than any human speed. I took the right lane again. This time, on the second dribble Witt snatched the ball from me and only allowed me to pursuit him for one step before he had already ran all the way to the hoop and had scored another two points leaving me down by four this time.

'Its no use' I thought to myself. My speed was high, but his was off limits. At this point in time, I had already figured what was going on. I knew exactly the reason why I couldn't beat him normally, and why his speed was inhumane.

"So, Witt, when did you get recruited?" I asked him without taking my stare off him. He then looked up at me since he had the basketball locked on his pupils. He then looked at me for a long time with a surprised look. Then after thinking for a couple of seconds, the amusement turned into fear, he knew what the consequences were if someone else knew.

"What are you talking about?" He had taken too long to answer to have an argument.

"Don't worry, I know all about them, too."

"How is that?"

"Well, let's just say that we're about to have a serious, intense match. I don't know if the advantage will still be on your side." By the look in his face I could tell he was skeptical. He didn't know if he should believe me or not. Whatever was going on in his head at the time was set aside by him as he got in pose for the next round. Me, down by four, checked the ball to him two seconds before he checked it back.

"I guess I am going to show you my inhumanity as well since you couldn't hide it. Be careful, you're exposing yourself too much."

"Dribble."

And so I did. I dribbled the ball twice before he would attempt to take it again. Before he had reached me, I raised the ball to shoulder height, and with a soft swing of wrists, I put the ball in between the hoop's area. I had scored myself a three-pointer. He just looked at the hoop incredulous.

"What the hell was that? How did you hit from half court without even thrusting?"

"Well, I have a different gift from yours."

"That's not going to help that much" he said with a bit of a chip on his shoulder as if he was envious. Since it was my point, it was his turn to check out the ball. As he checked it to me, I noticed a one-inch rock right next to my left foot; I didn't give it much importance. I checked the ball back at him as he received it in-front of his body and took a quick right turn. As he intended to go around me, I decided to try something out. It sounded crazy even to me, but I knew I would not be able to stop Witt at this point in history. As he leveled himself right next to me, I took a quick slide with my left foot kicking the rock at a faster rate than his. As I had aimed, the rock made a direct impact with the ball setting it out of his orbit by centimeters. Since Witt's speed was too fast to catch up to his own eye, he lost control of the ball immediately accidentally sending it bouncing out of the right limit line. As the ball bounced away he looked at me.

"I saw that! What the hell! That's not legal!"

"Out on you buddy" I said with a very teasing smirk slapped onto my face.

"Damn, this is going to be impossible" he whispered to himself which I ended up hearing perfectly.

"Haha, yeah, at this rate, it is impossible."

"Damn you!" said Witt as he ran after the ball. He then picked up the ball, ran towards me and tried throwing it directly at me with a high-speed impulse. I could detect the jealousy in his eyes, so I decided to piss him further off. Although his speed was unimaginably ferocious, the speed of his throw was relatively slow. As the ball approached me I stood still. When the ball was at less than five feet away from impacting my persona, I took a quick glance at the hoop of the court that was next to the one I was standing on. When the ball was close enough, I, with minimal effort, picked up my left foot kicking the ball at a roughly slanted angle on top of my head spinning directly towards the hoop that was at least eighty feet away from the place the kick was located. As the ball arrived at the hoop, it bounced off the backboard at a high speed and due to the top spin the ball had, it bounced directly at the rim. The ball bounced off the insides of the rim rapidly about 10 times before it finally sank in. After five straight seconds of pure staring, Witt snapped.

"Oh yeah? How about a little battle?"

"What's your problem, I thought we were friends man. How about you chill a little, go home, and watch some TV or something."

"Well, I still want to fight you." As he finished his sentence, he ran directly toward me to attack me. This is when I found out his weakness, I had realized that he could only run fast, but not necessarily move faster. I couldn't keep up with his running speed, but I could detect his every kick and punch.

He ran directly at me with a mid-body left-footed kick. I picked up my right foot blocking his attack, unluckily for him, expected. As he retreated his foot he threw a right hand punch at my face which I ended up ducking just by leaning back. I took a step back with my left foot; I raised my right foot spinning on my left foot a total of 270 degrees and kicked him on the stomach. By only knocking him back a little, I brought maximum rage to his eyes. I then realized that this was more than a mere 'test', much more serious. Fighting for my life would be my first priority at the moment. He then ran back at me throwing a serial of punches at me which I, surprisingly even to myself, I was able to detect and block with my respective hands. As he tried to kick me again, I leaped back to avoid the powerful kick that was directed to my chest that would have probably ended the fight against me. I had a decision to make, either win or lose. Self-explanatorily, I leaned forward on one foot and took a shot with my right leg straight on to his face. I felt something I had never felt before; I felt the power of the kick. Doubtlessly, that had laid him out. He landed nicely on the grass next to the court, unconscious. I then looked at him, but I didn't feel bad. Why should I?

As I picked up my view from his corpse-like body, I turned around only to realize the crowd our little show had attracted. At least fifteen people I would estimate. They all had a skeptical look in their face; I didn't know what to do. There were too many witnesses to an unwanted spectacle. The last thing I wanted at the moment was to attract people's attention. It wasn't until the people surrounded Witt asking him if he was okay that I began to feel bad. As I walked away, people looked at me as if I was the bad guy. I had known Witt for two years; this would be a tragic end to our friendship. The last thing I wished for that day; for this to be the end of any contact, I didn't want to deal with him again. In a more direct sense, I didn't want to see him again. But as much as I hoped for that to come true, I knew that this wasn't the end of it, nobody with the enormous pride that Witt carried on his back would just let a situation like this end in an inconvenient manner for them. I had to expect the comeback, in other words, the inevitable.

As I turned my head back from the distance, I whispered to myself "it's ok Witt; I will be ready for round two." My mind had dramatically changed in a blink of an eye. Instead of feeling anxiety, I felt pleasure and impatience for the next time. All I could think of was fighting. For the first time in twenty-four hours, I had finally accepted myself for what I had become; a warrior…


	4. Intro: Wet Discovery

Chapter 4

It's been a month since I had joined the Saiyans. Everyday after school and some hours in the weekends I had trained to master my acquired traits. My body was now used to new limits. For example, I could run probably for 12 hours before I began to break a drop of sweat, or maybe do 5,000 push-ups before my arms began to feel the burn, not to mention that I could do 5 per second. Not only had my stamina increased, but my strength too. I could probably not pick up a car, but sure as hell could flip it. I also became good at hiding this, my acting skills had improved. After every PE class or any activity, I had to pretend to be tired to not bring any suspicion, as for not sweating, nobody had ever paid that close attention to me, besides, I have never been a heavy sweater.

Nothing interesting had happened ever since that day I fought Witt. I hadn't seen my recruiter; I hadn't seen any other recruits, or anything of that sort. Training for me was like a hobby, a side thing. I would wake up an hour earlier than usual to go to the park and train, then go back home to get ready for school. I went to school all normal and stuff. Time goes by really fast now, since I don't pay much attention to school anymore. My mind surrounds different thoughts that don't have anything to do with those that are academic.

Today was the beginning of a new adventure after a while. I saw the most interesting thing on T.V. As I got back home from school and entered it, I noticed the T.V. was on, but nobody watching it. Probably someone forgot to turn it off. I thought it was odd how it was in a news channel since none of my family members ever watches T.V. The news story that was on the screen really caught my attention; it was describing a most unusual robbery. How the individual that completed the atrocity was probably not human since the police could not stop him, bullets wouldn't have any effect on the silhouette of his body. From the footage that the news offered, I could totally tell that this was one of us, that this guy was already beginning to use his powers in a negative way.

At the moment I finished that thought, braking news hit the screen. The burglar was robbing a bank at the moment with live cameras filming what was occurring. Funny thing was the bank was in my city. This was my chance, to do something for society and at the same time try out my powers. I went to my backyard from where I could hop onto my roof. From there, I went jumping from roof to roof down the streets in the stealthiest way possible. I guess it was more like quickly, which made it stealthy.

Around five minutes later, I was finally at the roof of the grocery store across the bank. I had never seen so many police officers in one place. They didn't know what to do, or how to stop this from happening. That's when I jumped about 40 yards and landed in front of all those cops. Then I started walking towards the bank. The cops tried to stop me and ask me what I was doing.

"Trust me; I am the only one who can stop this." They wanted to believe me, so they let me proceed.

"Be careful! He's got hostages!"

"I'm sure they will all be safe afterwards."

As soon as I got in, we made eye contact. He thought I was part of the police so he violently reacted to his belief.

"I told you cops to stay out! Now you pay the consequences!"

As he finished his sentence he immediately strolled up to a defenseless woman covering herself against the floor. He picked her up with his right hand from the cloth on her back and raised her up high, as high his arm could reach. He picked up his left arm and brought it to the opposite direction of the lady's body. As he focused his sight on the innocent hostage, his hand curled into a fist, I knew exactly what was going to happen next, needless to say, I did not accept it. Before anything else could happen, my speed of charge outran his speed of reaction, consequently making the desk at about 10 yards away a much more suitable place for him to be from my right arm. I caught the lady he was holding with both of my arms avoiding any kind of pain or damage, and set her back on the floor.

"All of you, calmly walk out of here, there are officers out there that will attend you" said I as I didn't let go of the broken desk with my eyes.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere!" said the robber as he stood up and ran for the hostages. With the same unequal speed to his, I stepped in his way and kicked him with my left foot at a ninety degree angle from where he was coming completely annihilating a desk that had a computer with his body that was across the bank's lobby. If only I could pitch that fast, I would be in the major leagues. Anyways, at last, after the second knock out, I finally seemed to distract his attention from the exiting hostages directly onto me.

As he got up he made his question, "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Oh please, please. I'm no celebrity. My name is as common as yours."

"Who are you?!"

"I don't think you will be conscious enough to remember my name anyways."

And so I finished getting on his last nerve. With senseless hope, he picked his feet from the ground, one after the other, at a detectable speed, throwing a series of punches and kicks that I honestly progressively found them more difficult to dodge and block. After about half a minute he started to take the lead of the situation when his left fist penetrated my defenses swinging it across my right cheek, the force of his punch also made me meet the floor. I stayed down facing the floor longer on purpose, to make his accomplishment look more compromising than it actually was. I slowly got up dragging every part of me just to make me look dizzy making it easy to catch him by surprise. His confidence skyrocketed with this apparently judging by the slow pace he chose to take to approach me. As he finished coming close to me, he pulled out a blade out of his pocket, totally unexpected.

"Let's see you attempt to block this with your palms, ha ha ha!" As he threw the stab, I had to let go of my second hand acting and block his blow with both of my hands. As I started to take control of his arm, he threw in his second hand helping the wielding hand thrust making us fall to the floor. With his body charging on mine we stood on a stalemate. As we pushed our muscles to the limit, the last hostage finished walking outside the bank. With no more than ten seconds after this fortunate event, a dozen of SWAT officers swarmed in quickly to help me, only bringing more spice to the situation and increasing his adrenaline, a very bad ally for me. With the blade directly on top of my left shoulder, he let it go. The weight of the object helped with gravity, the tip of the blade made its way past my skin layer not strong enough to stand on is own, but enough to cause me enough pain to instinctually let go of the grapple we were currently in. As the knife bounced off me, he quickly picked me up and placed me in front of him relatively close using me as a human shield as he held my left arm behind my back. I gritted my teeth as all the SWAT officers aimed their gun at us and as I saw the bloodstain on my shirt expand. Angry enough, I swung the arm from which he had me from to the point where we were standing side by side as he still held my hand. With the rest of my force I spun my body to my left and landed a punch of the highest imaginable magnitude with my right fist on his stomach and knocked him back all the way to the wall from where the entrance was, making a hole on it. Realizing what I had exposed, I saw the astounded look on the officers' face.

"Oh damn, missed the door by a couple of feet. Oh well." The first thing that came to mind was to act as if what I had just done was normal. Still mad at the fact that the blood had made halfway down my shirt, I picked up the knife. I threw the knife with force and landed it on his left shoulder as his body was still against the wall that was across the street from the bank. The knife stabbed him on the exact spot where he had gotten me at a distance of about 50 yards but several times more fatal. That finished knocking him out making him easy to arrest.

Before the officers could look back at me, I thought that the best route of escape was through the ceiling, after all, I had never been good at answering questions. Not that I could have anyways. To avoid spilling my guts and getting into further trouble, I took a strong leap from where I was standing and punched a hole through the ceiling making my way out. The sound the hit made attracted back the officers' attention, but it was too late to see anything, I was already at the roof of the bank. From the top I saw how a bunch of officers just jumped onto the criminal arresting and cuffing him immediately.

The pain the wound was causing me still bothered me, so as I held my wound with my right hand, and jumping from the same roof-to-roof that I had come to the bank, I exited it too.

I approached my house slowly, nothing seemed more relieving than arriving at home and jumping into my bed to rest. I was exhausted. The whole way back home I smiled to myself. I found it funny how I saw a robbery going off on TV and ended up ending it.

I could see my house now. I was almost there; however, my peace was interrupted. As I stood at the roof next to my house, I stopped. I noticed. 4 guys were following me the whole way; I just tried to get to a familiar place sooner. I jumped the last roof and stood straight on top of my house.

"What do you guys want from me..."

"Just gotta show ya that you've messed with the wrong crowd" said the tallest one of them.

"Hey, no need for old school language" did I respond to them trying ease the tension.

"How dare you beat Maxon up? We're about to return you that favor, except 4 times more sweet."

"Hey I like that word, sweet. So don't miss use it."

"Those are your last words? What a waste" said the one next to the tallest one. This one was somewhat the most dangerous looking one. They didn't even let me look at all of them well, they seemed desperate. As soon as that guy finished, well not even. They actually assaulted me as that guy was still speaking. One of them was faster than the other three since he got up to me first. He immediately began striking at me with speed and force. I was still a bit weary from my last battle, but I would still manage to evade his attacks. This until the other three caught up. As they all went in frenzy, I did my best to save myself as much pain as possible. I would like to describe exactly what was going on, but it was too disturbing to even know who and what hit me.

Before I knew it, I was already facing down on the floor, and all I knew is that my stomach, face, and chest hurt pretty bad. As I lay on the floor, they began then to kick me like if there was no tomorrow. The feeling was indescribable. I didn't know what to think. They took a few steps back, to my misfortune, not to retire from the scene.

"Get up" exclaimed one of them, I couldn't really tell which. The taste of blood in my mouth was really angering. That is all I could feel besides pain, anger. My legs sore with pain little did help me get up. I slowly got back on my feet, my sight still aimed at the ground as it doubled. Everything seemed blurry at the moment; I didn't know what was going to happen afterwards.

"Is… is that all… all you got?" said I with a very forced breath, my lungs were complaining from my insides. Taunting has always been one of my defects. Expected from what I asked, they answered.

"Haha, of course not! He wants more guys, we were taught not to disappoint." They walked this time up to me, to the barely-standing me. They slowly surrounded me. All I did at the moment was close my eyes. I closed my eyes. With that accomplished, now I only had one more thing to do, wait. Just stay and wait. Not moving a single muscle and blinded, I stood there and waited.

The next thing I heard was four real quick stab-like sounds with fractions of a second of intermission in between each another. The sound of a fist. I didn't feel anything however. Surprisingly enough, I was still standing. My curiosity made me open my eyes. Four bodies on the floor relatively far from me and at the same direction, and one fifth one standing in front of me facing the other four. My recruiter. Straight in front of me. He had punched all four away from me.

"Equinox I hope I don't have to be saving you like this often."

"Yeah, sorry for the… the inconvenience." The four started to get back up. They were totally okay. Not a bit hurt.

"Don't be disappointed Equinox, my intention was just to stop them from killing you, not to kill them myself."

They all got up; the sky was really cloudy and dark at this time. It was barely the afternoon, it seemed like it was about to start raining. To confirm, the first rain drop landed on my recruiter, up to the point, his name still remained a mystery to me.

"Oh… rain. Seems like my job here is done. Equinox, have fun all you want. I'll see you after you finish dealing with these fools." The four were staring at me as my recruiter took a long leap away from the scene.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! What do you mean finish them! They're going to kill me!"

"You said it!" said one of them as the other three followed him directly onto me. Everything went on slow motion for a second. The rain unleashed itself at once. It began to pour. They got closer and closer. The feeling I had inside me at the moment was unique, indescribable. I had never felt such a thing before. I felt replenished, my legs and arms felt sore no more. They began to throw kicks and punches, but I was able to dodge every single one of them. Then with relative ease, I punched one away with my left fist, then another with the right one. As my arms retreated, I kicked the one behind me by throwing back my left leg. Then I leaped into the air with a half spin threw my right leg to the fourth guy, knocking him further than the other three. I had never felt so much power. Three of the four managed to get right back up, the fourth, however, laid in what was left of the car he crashed against.

They looked at each other amazed. They didn't really know what had just happened. They stood in the middle of the rain, dripping, staring at me. With little hesitation they decided to re-ambush me. They charged at high speed, not high at all for me though. As if, the rain had a big effect on my powers. Everything seemed too slow for me. I was able to move out of the way of all of their multiple attacks. I took aim on one of them. I charged back my fist and unleashed it on his face. The magnitude of the punch was nearly enough to kill him; however, it was more than able to just knock him out. The other two seeing how their partner laid on the floor while rain washed blood off his face, gradually began to step back.

And that's when my recruiter reappeared, this time, side by side with me.

"Look Equinox, I'll teach you something new today. I'll teach you how to avoid these two getting back up in less than twenty-four hours" said him. I got to admit that his line sounded comical. That line brought a smirk to my face. "All you have to do is concentrate all your force on an open fist instead of a closed one." As he demonstrated to me what he was talking about, the two knew exactly what was going on. With no time to waste, they leaped into the air and began to run in the roofs. "You have to control the flow of your blood, straight into your fist. Let that substance that runs through your veins mix with the air." When he finished explaining, there was an energy ball surrounding his whole hand. I had never seen anything like it. "Then, you just force it out. You push. You fire." He pointed his open palm at the fleeing two as the energy ball only got slightly bigger. They were already about 5 houses away. The energy ball blasted off his palm at a faster rate that I had seen anything move, almost bullet speed. He missed them by a couple of feet. "Oh well. Next time."

I had never seen anything like it, however, after all those weeks of training, I knew exactly what he meant by blood-control. I gave it a shot. I brought both of my palms behind my back at waist height. They aimed at the direction in which they still ran. I concentrated all my energy and blood to my hands, and evidently felt how gaseous substance leaked out of them. Surely the blue energy balls began to form around my palms. With completely confidence, I thrusted my palms towards them forcing the energy balls out of my hands. By this time, the two were already at least three blocks away, funnily enough, in the same direction yet. My two energy blasts probably didn't go as fast as my recruiter's, but they were more accurate. They were both hit on their backs. The two blue blasts caused an explosion of about a 2 yard diameter each. The two went flying to the ground. I swatted them right off the air at a distance at least 5 times greater to that one were my recruiter missed. The impact took care of their shirts from behind and of their consciousness as well. It didn't kill them, just left burn marks on them.

"That's right, your accuracy, haha! You are slowly moving to independence." I was flattered. I started to see other advantages from my accuracy, besides defensive, it made a hell of a good offensive too.

"Thanks for the tip."

"You would have figured it out eventually anyways."

"That was, well hidden."

"How did you get involved with Farnox's boys?"

"Farnox?"

"Yeah. He's one of my fellow Saiyans. Very ambitious one too."

"Well you see… I saw this one thing on the TV. This guy, Maxon I think his name was, was robbing a bank. And I said heck lets go try out my powers."

"Well you better watch your 'Heck lets go try out my powers' next time. Farnox has a big ego; you can count on him not eating this one up."

"Well aint that a …"

"You inherited me. I was a bit surprised. That's one thing I did not know about recruiting."

"You mean, the rain?"

"Yes. I'm unique with that one. The acid in the rain mixes with Saiyan blood really quickly. However, I am the only, well that makes it a _we_ now, who gets an effect with that acid. It accelerates the thermosystem, causing you to be a more formidable opponent."

"But then if you weren't sure if it was going to happen or not, you still left. You mean, I was sort of an experiment when the rain began?"

"Go home and rest, I'm taking you with me tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll meet you outside your school. Later!" He left immediately after.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He doesn't bother with explanations, sometimes" I said to myself as I saw him flying away. "I'll learn that one soon too."

My house was a couple of yards ahead, so I made my way there. Walking slowly in the rain I approached my doorstep still wondering what had happened to me, how the rain made a whole twist to the situation. I had totally forgotten to ask my recruiter about that. Maybe the next time the first thing I should ask him is for his name. I did continue to think however that the rain was the one to help me in this fight, the one that actually saved my life. I knew that my recruiter knew about this too, since as soon as the rain came, he was confident enough to leave it to me. I always knew he was watching though, I wasn't completely abandoned. So I concluded: he wanted to see, as well, the effect the rain would take on me. Now I truly have lots of things to ask this person.

I finally made inside my house. "E what the heck were you doing out in the rain?" asked my mom half mad, half worried.

"I had something to take care of after school."

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

"Someone else did…" I walked away from the conversation. I could tell that my mom was still yelling. Didn't exactly know word by word what she was saying, but I clearly understood her yelling at me for getting the carpet wet. So what I did was walk to the bathroom, take a shower, and change clothes. It was about six in the afternoon when I chucked myself on the beat dead with exhaustion. The earliest I had ever gone to sleep ever was probably eleven at night, this was a record time. I was gone into sleep…


	5. The Grudge Saga: Brief Confrontation

**THE GRUDGE SAGA**

Chapter 5

I woke up the next day, at around six in the morning. It would only take me thirty minutes to get ready to leave to school, and it didn't start until eight, so I had plenty of time. So I just laid there, in my bed. I stared at the ceiling while had a lot of thoughts in my head. Thinking about what today would bring made an hour pass. It was seven. So I got up out of my bed and went to take a shower. Afterwards I had some cereal with milk, put my shoes on and started my fifteen minute walk to school.

I got to school. That day Ami didn't go to school, so I didn't see her all day. I found out after first period, usually the first time we see each other every day. It is extremely rare for Ami to be absent, especially without me knowing it. The break in between first and second periods is at most 20 minutes long. Before I knew it, the bell had ringed, I spent the whole 20 minutes waiting for Ami to show up, but it never happened. As I walked to my next class, PE, I felt a presence, something I had become familiar with, _could it be my recruiter? I thought he said he was going to meet me after school, its barely ten._ I changed in my PE clothes normally and walked to the gym where the basketball courts are. As I walked to the gym, the most unusual thing happened. I heard an explosion on the back of the school where the football field was. The smoke went high enough for it to be seen from any part of the school. Immediately there after the speakers from all over campus alerted all students to report to the front of the school at once, the total opposite side to where the explosion occurred. I had no idea to what was happening, but in my PE clothes, I'm the only one who rushed to the back.

I stood alone in the middle of the field, waiting for something to move. My eyes would not stop moving from side to side scanning the place. I looked to the benches, the lights, the whole field, and all I could see was the remaining of the smoke.

"Up here." I looked up. Up in mid air was a person floating. The person carefully came down. My recruiter… "Sorry for the commotion" he said trying to excuse himself.

"Are you kidding me? You did this just so I would get out of school earlier?"

"Not to mention the poor bomb squad in your city, completely bored out of their simple minds. Finally giving them something to figure out."

"What's the rush?"

"It's Bowdon and Archt Bishop, they've found me."

"Who the heck are those?"

"Bowdon is my life time enemy. Ever since we lived in Planet Vegeta we've held a grudge against each other."

"And what about the other guy?"

"Archt Bishop is Bowdon's strongest recruit, not only from his unit, but from the whole recruits that exist in this planet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say there are around 80 recruits, including you. He's the strongest one of all" said him without making eye contact with me anymore. "They're after me. Bowdon thinks he's finally found the way to kill me. Not to mention they're probably taking you down with me" said him with the most pessimistic tone of voice. I was shocked. What did this have to do with me?

"Why does this involve me?"

"Equinox, I hope you've enough strength to survive this attack."

"Damn it, for the first time in your life, explain please."

"You see, besides you, I had another 3 recruits, which I was likely training. Archt Bishop and Bowdon killed all three already. Odds are you're their target too."

"What?!" and that's all I could say, what. "Where are they?!"

"They've been following me; they should be here any minute."

"You're leading them to me?!"

"Listen, its better for you to get killed in front of me, than in front of your girlfriend. And possibly along with her too."

"Did you have anything to do with her not showing up to school today?"

"That's the only good news I had for you. She's fine."

"Thank goodness…" I sighed. _Is this literally my end? I have only been a Saiyan for about 5 weeks, now my life is 5 minutes away from being over._ "Why does he hate you so much?"

"He's my older brother."

"Oh."

"I've always been stronger than him, which is an embarrassing dishonor for him. He's attempted to kill me many times; I just never had the heart to kill him, even though I had many chances."

"Oh great, if you have that same mentality, you can count on being killed today by him then."

"That's the problem. Even if I wanted to, now he's got Archt Bishop."

"Just how powerful is he?"

"Powerful enough to finish up this planet."

"What the hell? Was he human?"

"As a matter of a fact he was." 

"How is it possible for a human to be so strong?"

"Who knows how hard he must have trained" said my recruiter, evidently not knowing the answer to my question either. "All I know is that we must avoid any strong confrontation here, or else, the geography would be drastically changed." As soon as he finished saying that, I could see from far away the sirens that approached. The bomb squad was here, they were rushing to the back of the school with many other police forces.

"We got to move from here."

"Yeah and I'm still in my P.E. clothes…Follow me, lets go to the other field." No such thing as follow me, instead, he picked me up and flew to the soccer field that was next to the football field. The soccer field is in a stadium-like place. It is closed. We arrived from the top though, the place was completely empty.

"He's here." I didn't even have a chance to wonder who the 'he' was. I looked across the field and suddenly, the stadium wasn't empty anymore, there was a person sitting down. Calmly, staring at us he shouted "It's been a while, Tarkan." This is the first time I learned of his name, I had never known of my recruiters name till this moment.

"Bowdon, do not intend to destroy this place."

"Don't worry, I'm not here cause of that. As we speak, Archt Bishop is retrieving the fifth dragon ball in this planet."

"What the hell do you intend to do with the dragon balls?!" said Tarkan with an angry expression that started at his eyebrows and didn't have a visible end.

"Dragon balls?" I asked. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm bringing Starmos back."

_Three hundred years ago before the planet Vegeta, there was a planet where the Saiyan race truly comes from. There was lots of strong Saiyans there, a lot stronger than the ones that once inhabited planet Vegeta. Starmos was the name of the planet. The planet is about the size of Earth, about four times bigger than planet Vegeta. The planet's atmosphere allowed them to reach higher levels of power with more than sixteen hundred different chemical elements. Until one day the temperature started to drop to negative degrees. Vegeta, once a scientist, gathered up a bunch of Saiyans and fled to a small planet call Tsufuru. The inhabitants there were way weaker than the new fleeing Saiyans._

_The rest of the Saiyans in Starmos froze to death, while the cowardly Vegeta and his crew slowly eliminated the Tsufurus in their new planet. Then Vegeta had named the planet after him, he becoming its King, where he later gave birth to his only son._

_Starmos still flies on its orbit, yet the temperature remains at freezing points. Not a single being remains in the planet, but it patiently floats around… _

"Starmos? Bowdon, why would you want Starmos back…?"

"My powers would be multiplied in that atmosphere by many times! Ha ha ha! I'm here to kill anything that holds threat to that plan, including you!" Bowdon had finished his sentence, yet no action had been made afterwards. He just stood there in mid air. After a small while, he slowly brought himself off the air. Once on the ground, he slowly took march towards us. With a consistent step, he came to approach us every time even more.

In the middle of nothing, the attack surged. I could not tell what just had happened. At a speed where my eyes could only make a joke out of, Bowdon charged at Tarkan with ferocious might. The speed in his blows had nothing to do with the ones I had previously seen. Yet Tarkan was able to block his shots, around 20 shots I would estimate.

"Damn, you've gotten much stronger."

"Just wait till I get to Starmos! Ha ha ha!" His attacks never seized. They hardly even paused. My eyes could definitely keep up with their location, but their arms and legs seemed over thirty in total.

Then the unfortunate occurred. Bowdon's right leg had crashed against Tarkan's left rib case. The assault did not look insignificant. Tarkan was immediately introduced to the floor, but a distant floor from where the clash had occurred. Not being able to do anything, I just watched, and waited. If Tarkan lost, I knew what was going to happen next. I was petrified at the moment, not enough courage to even run away, ironic no?

Tarkan got up off the floor holding his side. Slowly and full of dirt, Tarkan never attempted to retaliate, instead, he began to walk back to where I was.

"I can only imagine how frustrating it must be for you, but ease off. I do not plan to kill you guys just yet." That's when a second figure was added next to his side.

"I got them all" said the shady figure that stood next to him. This apparition had a dark robe that covered all of his body. The neck of the robe looked like a vampire's vest, giving the guy a deathly appearance. His hair barely made it halfway down his ears, yet it was in no particular shape. His height barely surpassed mine, but his powers seemed to be in 10 dimensions.

"You must be Archt Bishop" said Tarkan with a not so happy tone.

"Alright Archt, lets get out of here. We got more important things to do."

"Damn it Bowdon! Don't do it!" It was useless. Tarkan wasn't in the condition to stop them, they had left. They flew away and cloaked into the sky.

"They're going back to Vegeta. They're going to revive Starmos!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked hardly imagining how this could get any worse.

"Those Saiyans are beyond limits… they're going to take over the universe. Most likely, kill everyone here too." All I could think of was Ami. My priority here was to defend her, so there had to be a way for me to stop Starmos from coming back. Undisputedly.

"We have to train to be able to defeat them!"

"No time Equinox, I have to go" as if he was destined to. My fate was bounded to Tarkan the moment he recruited me, so I had no choice.

"I'll come along."

"You will be killed for sure, and plus, you don't even know how to fly yet. You won't stand a chance."

"I must come along though, I'm sure I could be of some help somehow."

"Equinox, if you die, so will the rest of the Humans. Think about it. You're their last chance." He had some truth. I'm probably the only one who cares about this planet. So far I haven't met any recruits that are nice and still act Human.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You stay, and train. You will have to protect this place."

"What about you?"

"Equinox, I have faith in you. Me, I'm just going to buy you some time…" and what was that supposed to mean. Is Tarkan really willing to give his life up?

"What difference will it make!?" As I spoke that sentence, he began to slowly levitate up in the air.

"I'll tell you this much. The vacuum in outer space does not affect you. Also, the lack of oxygen in it allows you to fly faster. Learn quickly Equinox, train hard… I will see ya…"

"Wait!!" it was useless. It was a couple of second before I could still see him, he flied away. I didn't know what's next. Heck I didn't even know how to get to Starmos or Vegeta, or any of those places. Was my fate to stay at Earth and wait to be invaded? Definitely not. There is something I can do. And I better go get it started…


End file.
